Mass aggregate flow transfer systems, or chutes, have been used in a wide range of industries for many years, such as for example, mining and agriculture. Industrial chutes are typically made from large tubular components and by necessity are very heavy due to the sturdy and unitary construction and the extreme service conditions they must endure. Sometimes a chute is mounted at a hard-to-reach location, further adding to the difficulty of servicing the chute or clearing a clog in the chute. Mine workers servicing chute systems are constantly being exposed to several life-threatening conditions while servicing chutes. Conditions deemed by Mine Safety and Health Administration as potential threats to life and health include confined space entry, risk of engulfment, and falling hazards. Most times when a chute is serviced, a person must enter the chute via a single point of entry to perform repairs, which requires a fully confined space entry program to ensure safety.
In addition, a section of the chute, such as at the bottom section of a bend in the chute, may have an advanced physical decline than other sections due to the impact of falling material, and would require earlier replacement. Typically, instead of replacing just the damaged section, the entire tube having the damaged section would have to be replaced. This repair would be costly and time consuming, as well as require longer periods of chute downtime.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,510,288 of Malone discloses a chute made up of sections that are formed by two right-angled plates that are bolted to each other to form a square tube. Each section has a top and bottom angle irons that are used to connect the abutting ends of the sections in series, i.e. the top angle iron of one section is connected to the bottom angle of another section. However, one section is only detachable from another section, whereas the two right-angled plates are not easily detachable, therefore the chute requires an entire section to be removed in order to service the chute. Further still, the chute of Malone requires additional external support and bracing in order to safely remove an entire section from the chute.
The present invention features a modular chute system for providing convenient access to an inside cavity of the chute system from a variety of locations to enhance serviceability and without requiring removal of tubular sections that would otherwise create a discontinuity, or gap, in the chute system. The chute system would also allow for sections to be repaired or replaced, as opposed to the entire tubular section. Further still, the present invention allows for an elimination or reduction of mine worker exposure to confined space entry by allowing for external removal of panel(s) to replace interior lining materials, which results in reduced plant downtime, and efficient use of materials to replace or maintain current form or used standard chute systems.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.